There have been numerous vehicles modified over the years to allow wheel chair users the ability to enter or egress from them. Most common types will use a fold out ramp or a lifting apparatus to perform this task. Nearly all modified vehicles also need to have the floor lowered, or the ceiling raised, to allow adequate height for an individual in a wheel chair enough vertical room to fit inside the vehicle.
The present invention also allows an individual in a wheelchair access to a vehicle, but does it in a unique and advantageous way. On most ramp style vehicles, the ramp will deploy and protrude out from the door opening, causing the ramp to protrude from vehicle several feet, requiring an exceptionally large parking area in order to be used. Other variations have a lift assembly that fits under the rear seat, like in a pickup truck. The apparatus takes up much of the space under the seat and is very heavy. This invention occupies the small space between the rear seat and the door leaving most of the space under the seat available for storage.